


After the Fire

by lavenderspark



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Kind of a fix-it fic and/or an idea of how season 2 should start.Yennefer wakes up after the events of Sodden Hill, Geralt asks for her help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 71





	After the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is based solely on the show, I have not read the books or played the videogames.

Yennefer blinked slowly, adjusting to the dim light of the room. She shifted slightly, stopping abruptly as pain shot through her body. She closed her eyes as she remembered the battle, her fellow mages dead, the fire. The fire. How was she alive?

She opened her eyes again, looking around the room. Her heart stuttered as her eyes found him, leaning in the corner, golden eyes watching her.

"What are you doing here?" She rasped, her throat screaming in protest.

He unfolded himself, pouring her a glass of water from a nearby pitcher. "Drink this," he said, stepping forward to hand her the glass.

She drank slowly, allowing the cool water to soothe her throat. When the glass was empty, she gave it back, waving away his offer for another.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, the pain in her throat lessened.

"I heard you scream, felt your power in my dreams. I thought you were dead," he said.

"Ah yes, the magic of the djin," she said bitterly. "As you can see, I'm not dead, so you can go now."

"It's not magic from the djin, Yennefer and you know it."

"Do I?" She said sharply, glaring at him.

"I did not wish for you, Yen," he said gruffly.

Her glare faltered, uncertain, she waited for him to continue. He sighed, looking away for a moment.

"I wished for the djin to leave you, for you to be _safe_ ," he said, meeting her gaze. He watched her, as she sorted through her thoughts. Sensing she needed time, he stood back. "I'll get Tissaia, she'll want to know you're awake."

Yennefer looked up, startled, "She's alive?"

"She's the one that brought you here," he said as he left the room.

Yennefer tried to remember what happened after the fire, but her memory was blank. She remembered Tissaia telling her to save the keep, she remembered the bodies, the blood. She remembered her rage, using it to feed the fire, the fire she sent out against the Nilfgaard soldiers. But nothing after.

As she waited for Tissaia, Geralt's words came back to her. He hadn't wished for her. She had been wrong, but what did that mean? She ignored her racing heart, pushing thoughts of Geralt away as the door opened and Tissaia walked in. 

"So, you're finally awake," Tissaia said, stepping into the room. 

"It would appear that way, yes," Yennefer answered. "How long was I out?"

"Three days. And now that you're awake, we can focus on healing your internal injuries," Tissaia said, stepping to her bedside.

"Internal injuries?" 

"You can't pull in fire and not expect to get burned Yennefer."

"The fire," Yennefer whispered, "what happened after the fire? I'm trying to remember, but it's all blank"

"You saved us. You set fire to the woods, taking out all the Nilfgaard within several miles."

"How did I get here? Geralt said you brought me here."

Tissaia smiled briefly, "You brought yourself here."

Yennefer wrinkled her brow, uncertainty in her eyes.

"You disappeared from the wall, I thought you fell, but I found you here in the keep. You must have used a portal, but in your weakened state this was as far as you could go. Geralt found me trying to get you into this bed. He's been here ever since. Hasn't left your side."

Yennefer closed her eyes.

"You should listen to him, Yennefer. He can give you what you're looking for."

"That's not possible, and you know it."

"A child isn't the only being capable of love. And that's what you're really looking for,” Tissaia paused, softening, “You had it and lost it once, don't lose it again."

"What happened to locking my emotions away?" Yennefer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have always ignored everything I taught you, don't stop now. Just listen to him, he may give you everything you want and more."

"The child surprise," Yennefer whispered.

Tissaia poured her a glass of water, handing it to her as she turned to go. “I'll go prepare the healing potions for you, the sooner we get those injuries healed, the better. You get some rest.”

Yennefer woke some time later, the sky dark through the window. The room was dimly lit with torches. She searched the room with her eyes until she found him, sprawled in a chair, eyes closed. She longed to trace the lines of his face with her fingers, to feel the warmth of his skin. She moved to lift the blanket off her legs, hissing at the pain that ripped through her. 

“You shouldn't be getting out of bed,” Geralt rumbled softly.

Her head snapped up, looking at him. His eyes were still closed. “I thought you were asleep,” she sighed, dropping her arm. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, lips twitching in a flash of a smile, “thinking.”

Her heart raced as heat flooded her body at the images that flashed through her mind from his. She closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips. 

“Yennefer,” he whispered, his voice startling her in it's closeness. Her eyes flew open to find him standing over her, his lips curved into a smirk. “You need to drink this,” he said.

Confused, she blinked, noticing the cup in his outstretched hand. “What is it?” She asked.

“A healing potion Tissaia made. From the smell, I'd say it has something for the pain as well.”

Yennefer reached for the cup, grimacing at the smell as she brought it to her lips. She quickly drank it down, handing the cup back. “Water,” she coughed. 

He handed her a cup full of cool water, waiting as she emptied it. She returned it, falling back into the pillows with a sigh. 

“Why are you here Geralt?”

“I told you--”

“I know what brought you here, but I'm fine. What is keeping you here?” Yennefer interrupted.

Geralt rubbed his brow, sighing, “I need your help.”

“Of course you do,” she huffed, “what is it this time?”

“The child, Yen, she has magic,” he said softly. “She's powerful and untrained. She has no idea how to use it or control it. Her mother was the same.”

Yennefer stared up at him, stunned into silence.

“I don't want her to go through what we did. I thought between the two of us, we could teach her,” he said, sitting on the bed next to her, his eyes pleading. “She needs to know how to defend herself. She is the reason Nilfgaard attacked Cintra and they won't stop until they have her.”

Yennefer blinked, staring down at the quilt, thoughts racing. 

“Come with me Yennefer. Train her and raise her until she is of age and can return to Cintra safely, to take what is hers.”

Yennefer's head snapped up, “She's the heir to Cintra?”

“Yes. She's also made friends of the Druids and an Elf.”

“The Druids? No one has been able to set foot in those woods in centuries.”

He hummed, watching her sort through her thoughts. “I'll start making preparations. Rest, we won't leave until you're healed,” he said, standing up to leave.

“You're just assuming I'm going with you?”

He turned and looked at her, waiting.

She let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine, yes, I'll help you,” she said, waving him out. 

Geralt closed the door quietly behind him, leaving Yennefer to think over everything he just told her. The heir to Cintra was born with magic, had forged a friendship with a race that hadn't been seen in centuries, and was friendly to Elves. Things were going to change, and Yennefer would not only see it happen, but ensure that it did.


End file.
